marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Kirby (Earth-1228)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1228 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Rock Body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, penciler, comics writer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate by cosmic ray exposition | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = What If? Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = Jack Kirby was an artist at Marvel Comics, when one day he and his bullpen were delivered a package from a group calling themselves the S People. Inside the package was a box that was supposedly going to provide them with their wildest fantasies. However it instead bombarded the group with cosmic rays and mutated them. Jack would be mutated into a rock skinned creature of super-human strength. Jack would be dubbed the Thing, and the group would adventure as the Fantastic Four. Living double lives, they would work at Marvel Comics by day, and operate as the Fantastic Four out of the Baxter Building. The group would adapt their adventures into a fictional comic book which would become very popular. When Jack and the others would visit the island of Dr. Morrow they would find that Morrow himself had been mutated into a giant monster. Defeating Morrow they would search his lab and find that he too was sent a box by the S People. After returning from Morrow's island, Jack would almost quit the team until he learned how to shift back and fourth between his human and Thing forms. Travelling to Atlantis, Jack and the others would be captured by the Sub-Mariner who also received a box and believe it was the Fantastic Four who sent it to him. Jack and the others would battle Namor until the truth came out. They would soon learn that the S People were really alien Skrulls who sought to use the boxes to make everyone on Earth their mindless slaves. The Fantastic Four and Namor would team up to destroy the Skrull base, thwarting their plot. With no cure found, they would continue to operate as heroes and comic book publishers.What If? #11 Sometime later, Jack and the others would learn of the existence of their realities Watcher after Uatu was transported in front of them by Earth-9997's Heralds hoping that the Fantastic Four would take this discovery further and learn that their world had been impregnated by a Celestial embryo.Paradise X: Heralds #3 The outcome of this discovery, and Stan's subsequent activities remain unrevealed. | Powers = Same powers of the Thing from Earth-616. Although he mastered the ability to change back and fourth between human and Thing forms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rock Body Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Historical Figures